


The Girl, The Detective, and the Very Confused John

by aussiebrd23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebrd23/pseuds/aussiebrd23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by a friend of mine who asked me to post this. All comments/kudos will be relayed to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and John walked down the street. Sherlock, like he always did when he took a case home, was spouting theories and deductions at John. He completely ignored them. After a while, the novelty of Sherlock deducing almost everything about a situation immediately wears off. Actually, it wore off the first time. As they walked down the street, Sherlock discovered he was almost completely out of ideas. A couple had been found dead in their flat, the doors locked from the inside and no visible wounds. They were brought in for an autopsy, and the cause of death for both was asphyxiation. He had gone through about 20 different theories and not one could be right. One of them didn't murder the other. There was no motive for either to do so, no weapon, no quarrels in the last 6 months by the look of their shoes. They seemed to have no enemies, although that never counts out murder. There was a strange smell in the air, but the gas was nothing too dangerous in small quantities. No broken windows, no snapped locks, nobody else had the key.... Suddenly, both felt arms fall around their shoulders. Sherlock turned in surprise. John jumped and almost fell over, then tripped on a bump in the sidewalk. “Hello you two! Interesting case isn't it? No motives, no weapon, and no signs of entry. Seems even the great Sherlock Holmes is stuck!”  
She was on the smaller side, tiny compared to Sherlock. Dark haired, blue-eyed, freckles across her nose. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet and seemed to be bursting with energy and excitement. She was maybe 2 years younger than Sherlock, about John's age. After that, Sherlock had difficulty telling. She looked like an artist or a writer, but every few seconds, she switched her demeanor. She shifted from right to left handed, clumsy to poised. He was never so confused. He couldn't read her and she was doing it purposefully, consciously changing how she moved and fidgeted. She knew how he thought and she was using it against him. He couldn't read her at all.  
“I can't believe you really haven't figured it out! It's obvious, almost textbook! I think I saw this case in a logic puzzle book once and you really can't deduce the answer?”  
John looked at Sherlock confused. Who was she? How did she even know about the case, let alone act like she knew the solution. “If you know the answer, why don’t you just tell us? We're obviously not going to figure it out without your help anyway.”  
She didn't seem to notice the sarcasm at all. “No, you\probably won't solve it in time without my help, you're right. Sherlock, you want the answer?”  
Sherlock stiffened. He had never had to have to answer to a case given to him before and was determined for it to never happen. “No, I don't, actually. Go tell your idiot theories to the police. I'm sure they'll listen to you. They have no qualms about listening to nut-jobs.”  
She laughed again. “You're proof of that aren't you Sherlock Holmes? OK, I guess I'll be off then.”She started running off down the street, then she stopped short and turned around. “I almost forgot! Check the fireplace and the basement. The case should be solved immediately. If not, I guess your not worth my time after all.” She sprinted around the corner and disappeared.  
Sherlock stood completely still, people passed around him, glancing at him irritably. John stood beside him, puzzled.“Did you know her?”  
“No idea.” Sherlock replied and turned back around toward the murder flat.


	2. Who is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my friend writes amazingly, and I cannot think of chapter titles.

“You can't actually believe her. She's just some crazy fan-girl of yours. People come up to you like that all the time.” John yelled after Sherlock, trying to keep up with his longer strides. “She can't have known the solution.”  
“She was different. I couldn't read her at all. No private life, no nervous habits, not even her occupation. I couldn't even tell what hand is dominant!”  
“Ambidextrous?”  
“Not even that. There's something off about her, that I can tell. It's not good.”  
“Well, not good things tend to gather around you, or haven't you noticed?”  
Their conversation had brought them back to the flat and up the stairs, all the way back into the main room.  
“You're ba-”  
Sherlock pushed past a puzzled Lestrade and crouched by the fireplace. “Standard gas fireplace. Faint smell of gas in the air. Not lethal unless in massive amounts, What could she have meant? There's nothing here at all that's helpful. Just an old firepla...” He trailed off in midsentence  
“What is it this time?”  
“Anyone know what make this gas fire is? Looks like the 1930's. Models made in that year were discontinued and removed from houses due to the danger of the fire going out...”  
Both Lestrade and John looked confused. “What does that have to do with the murdered couple lying in the room. Sherlock?”  
“John, she said to check the fireplace and..?”  
Lestrade looked even more confused. “Who's she? Sherlock, I swear if it's Irene again..”  
“The basement.”  
Sherlock turned to Lestrade “Is there a basement for this house? It's not Irene, stop looking at me like that!”  
“No, there's no basement, but there's an area below the house where the gas valves a-”  
Lestrade almost fell over when Sherlock pushed past him again, rushing back down the stairs and around back of the house. John followed behind him, but stopped to help steady Lestrade. He apologized and ran after Sherlock. John had gotten quite good at apologizing for Sherlock. He'd had a lot of practice.


End file.
